Slub catchers and tensioning devices are the subject matter of numerous patents. In a recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,668 a device combining slub catching and tensioning was designed to enable reducing the distance involved in obtaining both slub removal and tensioning in one passage of the yarn as distinguished from most prior yarn processing apparatus wherein the slub removal and tensioning are performed at two different places along the path of the yarn travel. The combination device as shown in the aforesaid patent is embodied in a slub removing apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,520, 3,501,820 and 3,543,357, wherein a plurality of narrow blades are supported transversely of the path of movement of the yarn at one side thereof and a single rigid bar supported longitudinally of the path of movement of the yarn at the other side and there is means for yieldably supporting the narrow blades for individual displacement and means for moving the entire array of narrow blades toward and from the rigid bar to change the width of the yarn passage. This invention is concerned with an improved structure for varying the width of the yarn passage, and improved means for applying tension to the yarn as it travels through the passage.